The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing an aminobenzoic acid derivative as an active ingredient represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein .sup.1 R denoted one member selected from the group consisting of the residual groups formed by removing OH at 1 (alpha) or 1 (beta) position from arabinose, xylose, glucose, galactose, rhamnose and mannose, and .sup.2 R denotes hydrogen or metyl group, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The inventors of the present invention, during the course of searching chemical compounds having antitumor activity, have found that chemical compounds represented by the above-mentioned formula (1) have respectively a number of physiological activities such as blood sugar-reducing activity, antihypertensive activity, blood lipid-reducing activity, antiinflammatory activity and central nerve-depressing activity in addition to its antitumor activity.
Although the above-mentioned aminobenzoic acid derivatives are known compounds, no report has been found on the physiological activity of the compounds.
"Inoue, et al. N-Glycosides. XIX. Preparation of anthranilic acid N-glycosides., Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 48 (1954), Column 2001 i." and "Inoue, et al. N-Glycosides. XXV. Paper chromatography of N-glycosides., Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 48 (1954), Column 2003 a." disclose the chemical syntheses of the compounds which are the active ingredients of the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention. However, there is no utility disclosed in this prior arts and no teaching of pharmaceutical "dosage unit forms".
Furthermore, although U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,689 discloses a p-aldimino benzoic ester and a composition for protecting the human skin from erythema producing rays, the composition comprising a solution of p-aldimino benzoic ester, there is no teaching of pharmaceutical "dosage unit forms".
Accordingly, the present invention has the object of providing a pharmaceutical composition having effectiveness in antitumor activity, blood sugar-reducing activity, antihypertensive activity, blood lipid-reducing activity, antiinflammatory activity and central nerve-depressing activity, based on the discovery of the new medical use of the chemical compounds represented by the above-mentioned formula (1).
The present invention will be explained in detail in the following.